Repeating firearms with a fixed barrel are frequently equipped with a bolt action that is also referred to as cylinder action and features a bolt that can be moved within a bolt sleeve. The bolts that serve for closing the chamber normally feature a cylindrical bolt body that is provided with locking lugs or other locking elements and a bolt handle or bolt shaft that is arranged on the bolt body and serves for turning and displacing the bolt body. Bolt shafts of this type are usually realized integrally with the bolt body or welded, soldered or otherwise rigidly connected to the bolt body. In addition, there already exist bolts in which the bolt handle is connected to the bolt body by means of a thread. In this case, the connecting section of the bolt handle is usually provided with an external thread or the bolt handle features a continuous bore for receiving a fastening screw.
DE 31 28 369 A1 discloses a corresponding bolt for a repeating firearm with a cylindrical bolt body and a bolt shaft that is detachably fastened on the bolt body. In this bolt, an external thread of the bolt shaft is screwed into a corresponding internal thread of a threaded sleeve provided on the end of the bolt body. However, this type of fastening is not suitable for all types of bolt handles.
A lock of a handgun with an axially movable bolt and a displaceable handle is disclosed in DE 100 55 578 A1. In order to fix the handle on the bolt such that it can be selectively operated with the left or the right hand, the handle features a fork-shaped section that can be inserted into a hole on one side of the bolt or into an opposite hole on the other side of the bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,812 A discloses a bolt in which the shaft of a bolt handle is inserted into a continuous transverse bore of the bolt and held by a transverse pin.